I Want To Be So Much More
by MortisBane
Summary: Arthur was a very lonely young boy, but when a new American girl moves in they form an instant friendship. What will happen when the Brit grows up to fall in love with the girl? How will he handle his feelings with the entire school after her as well? Read to find out! UkFem!Us Please read and Review, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story came into my head randomly while listening to a song and I figured I'd do it! I usually don't do stories with a fem character but it just seemed to fit that way. Anyway it's a High school UkFem!Us fan fic! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Little nine year old Arthur Kirkland sat at the base of the tree in his front yard looking up at the sky beyond the trees leaves. He was a lonely little boy, his brothers are mean to him and his parents always seem to be to busy for him, and on top of all of that there are no kids around his age that live near bye. Arthur sighed and turned to the house across the street, there was a moving van in the driveway due to a family recently moving in. Arthur has never seen them nor does he think his parents have either. Probably just another elderly couple moving in for a quite life. Arthur looked back up into the tree trying to see the clouds as they passed by with little to no avail. Arthur closed his eyes leaning his head against the tree trunk and sighed again.

"Yo! Who are you?!" Arthur's eyes snapped open at the new voice entering his ears. Arthur turned to where the voice had come from. He saw a little blond girl around his age smiling widely at him.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Arthur asked her confused.

"Whoa! Your British! That's so cool!" She screamed absolutely ecstatic.

"Yes I am. Sorry but who are you?"

"Oh right! I'm Amelia .F. Jones or the hero!" Arthur laughed at how happy she was to say that. "Who are you?" Arthur stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Arthur Kirkland at your service!" Amelia grasped his hand and shook it fiercely.

"Great to meet ya Artie!"

"It's Arthur!"

"Yeah whatever. Hey you want to come over and play at my house?! I've got video games!"

"Where do you live?" Arthur took his hand back and rubbed it since it was now very sore due to the rough shacking.

"Right across the street silly! I just moved in!" Amelia pointed to the house across the street that had the moving van. "So want to come over?"

"I would need to ask my mum..." Amelia began to laugh at him. "Oi?! What's so funny?!

"You're so totally British it's funny!"

"Shut up!"

"haha Just go ask your_ mum_ if you can come over!" Amelia laughed mocking Arthur by putting a British accent on mum and leaned against the tree waiting for Arthur to ask to come over.

"I'll be right back!" Arthur stormed off into his house while Amelia just stood there laughing. Arthur didn't realize it then but that was the start of a long friendship, which he will later hope will become something much more.

"Artie!" Amelia screamed running up to her British friend tears in her eyes. Amelia had barged right through his door without even a knock. He was currently sitting in the couch reading a book parents already asleep when she barged in.

"Amelia?! What's wrong?!" He asked genuinely concerned for her. Amelia jumped onto the couch next to Arthur hugging him tightly crying into his shirt. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" Amelia sniffled after looking up at him.

"You know that guy I told you about who took me out on a date tonight?!" She asked. Oh, Arthur knew all to well. Every time Amelia went on a date or was in a relationship Arthur would despise the person with all his heart, but he never told Amelia that. The reason Arthur hated them was because well, Arthur was head over heels in love with the American girl. Everything about her made Arthur's heart swoon, if you didn't know any better you would think that Arthur was the little school girl with the crush and not the other way around.

"Yes I know who your talking about. What happened?" Arthur's fist clenched just thinking of another man out there on a date with Amelia instead of him but he hid this.

"You see! I was in the middle of telling him the story of the time I was the hero and gave that kid a nickel after he lost his..."

"The one where you had been the one to take it?"

"Yeah, but I left that detail out. But anyway I was in the middle of telling him this story while we waited for our food and I noticed he wasn't paying attention, so I followed where his eyes were looking and you know what?!"

"What was he looking at?"

"He was looking right at my boobs!" Amelia then grabbed her jacket and pulled it tighter around her concealing her chest. "That dick!" Amelia looked quite hurt in Arthur's eyes but he, on the inside, was overjoyed that this new boy was gone. Arthur put his arm around Amelia and pulled he closer.

"Shhh. It's okay. The bastard got what was coming to him didn't he? You beat his ass to hell and back?" Arthur started to rub Amelia's arm for comfort.

"Yeah." Amelia answered softly nodding her head. Arthur loved this position that thy were in, but he wished that Amelia was cuddling up to him for comfort from a boyfriend instead of a best friend.

"Hey now! Your starting to sound like Maddie! Where's the loud obnoxious American girl I know?!" And love? Arthur added in his head. Arthur began to laugh looking down at her. Amelia sat up a slight smile gracing her as Arthur would put it, 'perfect beautiful oh so kissable ruby lips!'

"No way I'm to much of a hero to act like Maddie!" She began to laugh wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good now how about we get you home?! It is eleven O' clock after all."

"Aww! But I want to hang out with you more! You make me feel better when I'm sad!"

"I know but we have school tomorrow plus if your parents find out you were at my house all night I'd be the one in trouble!" They begin to laugh with each other. Amelia dove in and hugged Arthur again.

"Your the best friend ever Artie!" Arthur's fist clenched again. He didn't like it when Amelia called him just a friend, he wanted to be so much more to her.

"Let's get you home." Arthur stood up unlatching Amelia from his waist. Amelia stood up after his and followed him.

"I can walk home on my own. I live only across the street." Amelia argued.

"I know," Arthur turned back to her and bowed. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a lady back to her house?"

"You are so British!" Amelia laughed. Arthur stood up strait and opened the door for her.

"After you my lady."

"Why thank you sir." Amelia walked out the door Arthur following while putting on his coat. "Why does it have to be so cold?!" Amelia complained.

"Well it is January." Arthur laughed.

"Well January is too cold! I frigging hate winter!" Arthur put his arm around Amelia's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I know, I hear about it every winter."

"Well I need to keep saying it! Or else maybe those fairy's you always talk about wont grant my wish to get rid of winter!"

"Those fairy's have names for one and two they wont get rid of an entire season for one person."

"They should!" Arthur laughed as Amelia pouted all the way up to her door.

"Alright, the gentleman's job is done. Fair well my lady" Arthur spoke while bowing to Amelia, causing her to giggle and Arthur loved it when she giggled. When Arthur stood up he was tackled by Amelia with a hug.

"You're the best Artie!" She spoke holding on tighter. Arthur hesitantly hugged her back.

"Thanks Amelia." He spoke back. She released him and ran to her door.

"Well see ya at school tomorrow Artie!" She opened the door and ran in before shutting it fast.

"Yeah, bye." When she closed the door Arthur sighed and watched his breath appear in the cool night air. Arthur walked down the steps and headed home.

"You fucking coward!" He whispered to him self. "Why can't you muster up enough strength to tell her how you feel?! All the other douches at our school has already!" Arthur walked up to his door and glanced back at Amelia's house in time to see the light in her bedroom go out. "Idiot!" With that Arthur walked inside his house and prepared for bed.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it?! Please let me know what you think cause I wont continue if no one enjoys it, so if you like it let me know so I can continue! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm updating even though I got no reviews... I really like reviews by the way...**

* * *

Arthur walked into the student council room ready for the meeting that was today after school. Arthur was student council president and he was meant to meet only with the vice-president. Arthur wasn't sure if he was lucky or unlucky that the vice-president was Francis though. Arthur walked in to see the French boy already there.

"Ah, late are we Arthur?" He taunted with a wink while Arthur closed the door behind him.

"Let's get this horrible meeting over with already, Frog!" Arthur responded taking a seat across from the now winking boy.

"Aw, that isn't nice." Francis pouted.

"Shut up! I would have just ditched this whole meeting if I didn't need to talk to you."

"Oh, you have to talk me do you?" Arthur sighed and crossed his arms while Francis leaned across the table suddenly interested.

"Yes, so please stop being a total idiot!"

"Well what is it you need to talk to me about? Did you finally realize your undying love for me?!" Arthur glared at him with a stare that could bring a grown man to tears. Unfortunately Francis was unaffected by this since he's used to this type of treatment from the Brit.

"Say that again and I will shove my foot so far up your arse that you'll be tasting feet for a week!" Francis chuckled and sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll fall for me eventually."

"I doubt that, cause that's what I need to ask you about." Arthur averted his gaze to his hands in his lap a blush dusting his cheeks out of nervousness.

"Oh?! Has the British Gentleman found himself in love with someone?"

"I believe so..." Arthur barley whispered.

"Well who is the lovely lady or stunning male?!"

"I'm not gay!" Arthur screamed looking up at Francis blush deepening.

"Fine, I thought you wanted my help! If you'll just yell at me maybe I should go home."

"Please don't!" Arthur spoke stopping him from making a dramatic exit. "I'm only asking you because you've had the courage to ask out just about everyone in the school. I wanted to know how you manage to do so."

"Do you want to admit your feelings to this love of yours?" Francis asked becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Yes, I don't know how and I need your help."

"Well who is it? Each girl has her own way of loving a person, and that means they have their own way of finding out that someone loves them. I know almost what all the girls in this school want and the boys as well. I even know what you would want."

"Please don't tell me, it creeps me out enough you went through the process of figuring it out."

"It's not that hard, you just need to know the person's personality, their type and a bit of their love fantasies then bang there you go! Now who is she?!"

"Is it really necessary to tell you?"

"Of course, how can I help the both of you without knowing who the both of you are?!"

"Fine, I'm in love with...Amelia..." Arthur dared not even glance up for fear that the French Frog would mock how his entire face was as read as a tomato.

"I figured you were. I know the way you look at her, with that lust in your eye. She's just to...well oblivious to see this unlike the rest of us."

"What do you mean by 'the rest of us'?"

"Oh please Arthur, Everyone in this school has seen the way you act around her. The way you glare at past or present boyfriends of hers, how if someone picks on her in any way you are immediately at her side defending her. Every time she gets close to you, you blush. How she missed it is beyond me." Arthur thought on that for a moment and even though he hated to admit it, the Frog was right. Arthur did sort of act as though he was already Amelia's boyfriend, he just wished that he really was.

"Well, how do I tell her that I like her?" Arthur asked after a moment or two of pondering.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I would need to think on that. Amelia isn't like most girls. Most girls are a little open about love fantasies but she acts more like a boy and keeps those thoughts locked away somewhere. If I had some insight to her dreams of love I could be of more help."

"So you're basically saying I came to you for nothing."

"No not at all, in fact there's just one thing I need and I can make the perfect scenario for you to propose your love to her, so good that if she wasn't in love with you before then she would be after wards!"

"Seriously?! What do I have to do?!" Francis stood up and walked over to Arthur, he looked right into Arthur's hopeful face with his own containing a smirk.

"Get her diary!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter, not that anyone cares but oh well... I'm posting this about a half hour before midnight so I'm not entirely sure how close this will show up to New Years but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Happy New Year**

**~Mortis**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, did you miss me?! Eh, doubt it. Anyway, I'm in the mood to update so here you are the next chapter! Sorry I didn't update for a while! (Not like anyone cared anyway...)**

* * *

"H...Her diary?! Why in gods name would I do that?!" Arthur screamed very taken back by his request.

"Do you love her?!" Francis screamed back becoming impatient with Arthur's defiance. Arthur stood from his seat and got right in the French boy's face.

"Yes I do! And stealing her personal property isn't something people who love each other do!" They glared for another moment almost as if having a silent argument between each other.

"How else would we be able to find out her love fantasy?! She isn't one to openly discuss that with anyone, she hasn't even told you, and you're her best friend!" Arthur got out of the others face to ponder this for a moment, he furrowed his brows and bit down on his finger now becoming deep within his thought. When it finally came to him he snapped his fingers as a smile appeared across his face.

"Maddie!" He spoke turning back to the now confused kid beside him.

"Amelia's sister? What about her?" He asked not understanding how the shy girl could be of any help.

"Amelia is bound to of told her twin sister her love fantasy, there's almost no way she hasn't! We need to go to her and maybe she'll be willing to help us!" Francis stared for a moment contemplating this possibility.

"I suppose she is an option, but I was looking forward to seeing all of Amelia's secrets in her diary!" Arthur smacked the whining boy sending him face first to the floor.

"Shut up, frog! Now I'm going to speak with Maddie, maybe she can help us!" Arthur stepped over Francis, who was still on the floor, and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Francis spoke stopping Arthur from leaving. "If it doesn't work out with you and Amelia, I call dibs on you!" Francis ducked as a book was chucked at his head and popped back up just in time to see the door slam. "Ah, Amor. Always so beautiful."

Arthur walked from the school strait to Amelia and Maddie's house, easy to do seeing as though they lived two blocks from the school. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell shortly after wards he heard heavy foot steps running to answer the door. The door swung open and Arthur was instantly pulled into a tight hug by who could only be Amelia.

"Artie! I've been so bored waiting for you to come over! You should totally quite the student council stuff!" Amelia spoke hanging onto Arthur.

"Amelia, we go through this every day! I can't quite student council even if I wanted to, I am student council president!" Arthur tried to reason to the girl.

"I know, but I still wish you could." She began to pout as Arthur just laughed and patted her back softly.

"Okay, okay time to let go of me. I actually need to speak with Maddie in privet for a little bit if that's okay." Amelia let go of Arthur and stood up strait looking into his eyes.

"You want to talk to Maddie?"

"Yes, is she home?"

"Yeah," Amelia looked somewhat disappointment that Arthur wanted to talk to Maddie but instead of saying anything she just moved out of the way so he could walk in the door. "She's in her room."

"Thanks." Arthur walked in the door and began walking towards Maddie's room. He was surprised to see that Amelia didn't follow him, he expected to have to tell her to go, but she just walked the opposite direction head held low. Arthur didn't pay any mind to this, he had something important to get done and he was determined. Arthur walked up to Maddie's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Come in." The shy girls voice came as a reply. Arthur opened the door and walked in to see Maddie sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Harry Potter, good read am I right?" Arthur spoke simply to start a conversation. He was planning on sliding the question into a normal conversation.

"Don't start with small talk, just get to what ever you want." So much for that.

"What are you talking about? I came to talk, and I see the book your reading so..."

"Arthur, you've never talked to me before unless I talked to you or you needed something. So what is it you need?" Maddie booked marked her page and set the book down before turning to look at Arthur who stood there unsure of what to do. "Well? What is it you need?"

"Oh! Well um..."

"Please hurry up Arthur, just tell me what you need."

"Uh, well you see it's about Amelia." Maddie looked at him waiting for him to continue. "And I was wondering if she has ever mentioned to you her..." Arthur stopped as he felt his face heat up immensely.

"_Just spit it out Arthur! Stop being such a coward!" _He thought to himself in an attempt to will himself forward.

"If she's ever told you her, love fantasies?" Arthur waited there not wanting to meet Maddie's gaze as he felt his face heat up even further.

"May I ask why you want this information?" Maddie finally spoke staring at the nervously red Brit.

"Well, a friend of mine was wondering because he well likes Amelia and he wants to know how to confess his love to her and he wanted to do it right so he needed to know what her love fantasies were because well I mean come on that's a good thing to base a love confession off of and he asked me and I didn't know and I thought why not ask Maddie I'm sure she would know and then I could tell my friend and he would be able to confess correctly and then everyone is happy am I right?" Arthur began to laugh nervously after finishing his ramble. Maddie just stared at him somewhat confused by his ramblings, it took her a moment to decipher what he had actually said.

"Okay?" She spoke letting her confusion show in her voice. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I don't know. Amelia has never told me anything about her love interests let alone any fantasies. She's really quite about those types of things, there are things that she hasn't even told me about. Sorry I couldn't help your...friend." Arthur felt a little crushed by this. With his hopes diminished he spoke again.

"Oh, I...It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure I...he will find something else to do." There was silence between the two neither sure of what to say.

"Well I wish your friend luck then, and who ever he is I hope he's good for Amelia." Maddie spoke grabbing her book from where she set it earlier.

"Uh, yeah me too. Well, I need to get going so I will see you another time Maddie." Arthur replied to Maddie reaching for the door knob.

"Yeah, bye Arthur."

"_Well that was pointless."_ Arthur thought as he walked down the hall to leave. _"Now what am I going to do?!" _Arthur continued to walk deep in thought with his head down, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't see the person he was about to walk into. Next thing Arthur knew he crashed into someone sending them both to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention..." Arthur stopped his talking once he realized who he crashed into and what position they were in.

"You should really be more careful, Artie!" Amelia laughed from underneath Arthur. "Especially when you're in other people's homes!" Amelia continued to laugh not seeing the problem in what just happened. She was on her back with Arthur hovering over her being held up by his arms. A large deep blush swept across Arthur's entire face and a sweat broke out on his forehead.

"S...Sorry!" Arthur scurried up and off of Amelia before trying to hide his blush. Amelia stood up after him and crossed her arms.

"So, what did you have to go talk to Maddie about?" She asked him not noticing the way Arthur was hiding his face.

"S...Sorry Amelia, but I have to get home. Bye." Arthur quickly ran past Amelia and out the door before she even had a chance to react. He ran all the way home and slammed the door to his house behind him. He slid down the door with a sigh trying to calm down. He placed his head in his hand and slowed his breathing down to a normal pace.

"Oh god, what's wrong with me?!"

* * *

**A/N: Not good I know but I'm writing this at like 3 in the morning so don't expect much. I'm sure you guys don't really like the story anyway. Oh well if you care please review.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey hey! What's up?! Well I'm gonna type up the new chapter now! So enjoy and please review! BTW I'm going to start weekly updates, either every Friday or every Saturday, not sure yet.**

* * *

"'Ello?" Came Francis' voice over the cell phone Arthur was using.

"It didn't work." Arthur told him simply sounding very crushed.

"Pardon?" Francis spoke again, confused.

"It didn't work, Maddie doesn't know about Amelia's love fantasies either." Arthur sighed into the phone and was very upset at the turn of events.

"Oh! Well you know what that means!"

"And what is that?"

"You have no choice but to get her diary! Ohonohnoh!"

"Fine."

"Ohnohonoh...wait what?!"

"I'll do it, I'll get her diary."

"Whoa, what's this? You're agreeing with me for once? Why's that?"

"Francis, I'm really desperate here! I've loved Amelia for a very long time and it's beginning to be to much to bear! I need to do something now, because I don't know how long I can keep my feelings from her!" Francis became instantly serious understanding the severity of the situation.

"Then I suggest you be very subtle about it, if she catches you, well lets just say your dreams would stay dreams."

"I understand, I will be careful."

"Once you have it bring it to me, that way I can deceiver what her fantasy is."

"Right."

"Arthur! Dinner time!" Arthur's mom called from down stairs making the Brit turn and cover the speaker end of the phone.

"Coming mom!" He screamed down to her.

"I have to go Francis, meet me at the Student council room tomorrow after school, I'll have it then."

"Got it! Good luck Arthur."

"Thanks." They ended the call simultaneously and Arthur ran down stairs to eat dinner with his family.

Arthur walked down the hall to his next class as Amelia chatted away to his right.

"And I was all like, oh hell no wtf is your problem?! And they just started like laughing and damn I was like well fuck you too bitches! I just walked away and flipped them off! Isn't that awesome?!" She looked up at Arthur her huge smile plastered on her face and it made Arthur stop walking and he just stared at her. "Uh, Artie?"

"Hu what?" He asked snapping out of his trance.

"You were staring."

"Oh sorry! I just zoned out there for a minute sorry if I looked like I was staring!" He laughed a huge blush crossing his features, which Amelia didn't notice.

"Oh, sorry dude!" She laughed to and started walking Arthur following shortly after wards.

"Hey! American!" The two turned toward where the voice had come from. They saw the Russian, Ivan, walking up to them.

"What do you want Ivan?" Amelia spoke glaring at him as he approached.

"You." He replied getting rather close to Amelia.

"What?!" Both Amelia and Arthur, though Arthur sounded more angry then shocked.

"I said that I want you, I want you to become one with me." Ivan get so close to Amelia that she had to take a step back to avoid him. But he kept advancing and she eventually found herself against the wall, Ivan towering over her.

"Get out of here Ivan!" Arthur told him sternly taking a step closer to him.

"Get out of here yourself, this doesn't concern you!" Ivan responded barely glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Arthur began to walk up to them but froze dead in his tracks eyes widened and his blood began to boil. Ivan had forced his lips on Amelia's and kissed her roughly while she fought to get him off of her. Arthur clenched his fists and felt her was on the verge of snapping and he did, once Ivan had placed his hand on Amelia's right breast.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! GET OFF OF HER!" He screamed face red with anger, he then cocked his fist back and sent it directly at Ivan's face sending him flying to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Ivan screamed while clutching his face.

"You're nothing more then a sick rapist! Get the fuck out of here before I kick your arse to hell and back!" Ivan stood up and towered over Arthur but he stood his ground and was not at all intimidated by the Russian.

"Fine! But you wont be around her forever! And when you're not, that's when I'll be there!" Ivan left his words and turned away leaving the other two there. Once he was out of sight Arthur's face softened and he turned to Amelia who was still up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded her head but refused to show her face to him. "Are you sure?" He asked her again to be sure she was fine. She only nodded her head again, but Arthur saw that she was shaking. "Amelia..." Arthur's words were cut short when Amelia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me alone! Ever, please." She whispered before she began to cry into his chest. Arthur hugged the crying American tightly.

"I would never dream of it." He responded holding her close. He rubbed her back soothingly and they stood there for a good few minutes before the late bell rang and drew the two to their senses. They separated quickly and Arthur's face blushed a deep shade of red.

"We're already late, so we should get to class now." Arthur proposed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good call." Amelia agreed before they took off to their classroom.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? You like it? Sorry it was short but oh well. Please tell me cause I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I've set the date for my weekly updates, it's today so yeah. Anyway, it's time to start this train on it's track.**

* * *

Arthur sat in his Math class with Amelia, the last block before school was over and he had to meet Francis, but he still didn't have Amelia's diary, he did see it though. He came so close, so many times. He knows what it looks like and came within centimeters of having it, but of course he doesn't have it. Arthur stared at the teacher while she was teaching the lesson, he glanced at Amelia who was copying down as many notes as she could with her soft little hands that Arthur so wished were placed in his own. When the teacher was in mid sentence the bell rang cutting her off. Just before the announcements began she told every the homework assignment but Arthur could care less, he was feeling very down that he still couldn't find out how to tell Amelia how he feels. Arthur sighed and began to pack up his things and Amelia turned to him.

"Hey Artie, do you think we could walk home together?!" She asked happily but with a hint of fear in her voice, which Arthur just brushed off as nothing.

"I have a student council meeting today after school." Arthur told her beginning to zip up his book bag.

"I can wait outside for it to be over, could we please walk home?" She asked more fear showing in her voice.

"Amelia..."

"Please Arthur? After what happened today I don't want to be alone." Arthur thought about this for a moment and he knew he couldn't leave her alone, how she still managed to act the same by the end of the second period after it had happened he will never know.

"Alright, but there's classified information we're going to be discussing so I need you to wait outside, is that okay?"

"Totally! Thanks Artie!" She would have hugged him right there if the bell hadn't rang for them to be dismissed. "Aw crap!" Amelia went back to shoving her things into her bag before zipping it up and running out the door. "Have to go to the little hero's room first, I'll meet you at the meeting room later!" She ran out the door quickly before Arthur could even reply. He stood up himself and was about to leave the room when something pink on Amelia's desk caught his eye. He looked over to see it was a pink journal with her name on it and hero written all over it. Was it really it?! Was it really what Arthur had been desperately trying to get a hold of all day?! Was it her diary? He picked it and looked it over and determined that indeed it was, Amelia F Jones' diary.

"It was this easy the whole time?!" He laughed to himself. "After all those attempts she just leaves it behind for anyone to find. "I must be one lucky son of a bitch." He opened his book bag and shoved the diary in it before anyone could see before zipping back up his book bag. He slug it over his shoulder and walked to the student council room with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Artie!" Amelia screamed to him as he walked down the hall. She had beaten him to the room and was just waiting for him, by this time the halls were empty and it left just the two there.

"Hi Amelia. I'll go in and grab you a chair so you can sit down while you wait for this to be over, okay?" Arthur responded his smile never faltering.

"Sure, I'll be out here." Arthur nodded and went in the room placing his bag in the table, making a quick glance at Francis who sat there expectantly, and Arthur grabbed a random chair carrying it outside to Amelia.

"Here you go, this wont take long so please be patient." He told her while walking back in the room.

"Thanks Artie, I'll wait nicely!" She responded with a smile taking a seat and crossing her legs. Arthur walked in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Do you have it?" Francis asked him while Arthur walked over to take a seat across from him.

"That I do." Arthur replied grabbing his book bag, unzipping it and pulling out the diary waving it in Francis' face.

"Ah, good work Arthur. Now lets open it up and revile her secrets!"

"Shut It, Frog! We just need her love fantasy, if you read anything else on purpose I'll kill you!"

"fine, fine. Just hand it here, I'll skim it so I can find it, okay?"

"Okay." Arthur handed the book over to Francis, who immediately opened it up and began reading.

"Have you looked through it yet?" Francis asked turning the page and read that one.

"No, to be honest I only just got it last block."

"Ah, I see." The two sat in silence with the only sound came from Francis when he would turn a page. As he read Francis kept a stern face and Arthur watched him to see any variation that would indicate that he had found something.

"What year did you first meet Amelia?" Francis asked seemingly out of the blue.

"About 2006. Why?" Arthur replied.

"Just wondering to help me find it. And what year did you start to develop feelings for Amelia?"

"Um...2011."

"Okay." The silence fell over them again as Francis returned to reading. Arthur would look between Francis and his hands in his lap becoming very nervous. Arthur looked back to Francis' face to see that it was no longer stern but his eyes were wide and mouth was slightly a gape.

"What?! What is it?!" Arthur asked.

"I can't believe it." Francis spoke more to himself then Arthur.

"What?!" Arthur insisted again. Francis didn't reply which began to annoy Arthur. "Give it here!" Arthur snatched the book and read the page Francis was just reading.

_ October, 27 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was hanging out with Arthur today, it was so much fun but... I don't think Arthur had all that much fun. He wouldn't meet my eyes and every time I would get close to him he would move away. I'm starting to feel as though maybe Arthur doesn't like me as much as he did when we were kids, and probably would never see me as anything else other than just a friend. He's also so oblivious, I constantly flirt with him but he doesn't notice, and when I tell him of my boyfriends he doesn't even react. The only reason I go out with anyone is so that he gets jealous and rushes to punch the guy in the face before sweeping me off my feat and then giving me a passionate kiss. But I doubt it will ever happen, maybe if I could just tell him how I feel then everything would be able to work itself out but I'm to scared he'll reject me and then we couldn't be friends. I guess I'm just going to have to live with Arthur being my friend. But god damn it I love Arthur Kirkland! Well I should wrap this up for today, later diary!_

_~Amelia_

When Arthur finished reading he just stared at the page not sure if he really just read that.

"_She loves me?"_ He thought without ever tearing his gaze from the book as he read the words over and over.

"Arthur?" Arthur tore his gaze from the diary and looked to the door where the feminine voice had come from. His eyes widened when he saw Amelia standing in the door eyes wide with slight tears brimming them.

"Amelia?" Was all Arthur could say, he knew that she saw that the book in his hands the one he is reading was hers.

"I thought you were my friend!" She screamed as tears flowed down her face before taking off down the hall.

"AMELIA!" Arthur screamed to her but he didn't know if he should follow her.

"Go get her, Arthur." Francis spoke drawing Arthur's attention to him. "Go get your love." Arthur nodded to him before throwing the book on the table and running after Amelia calling her name. She was no where in sight and before soon Arthur had no idea where she had gone.

"Damn!" He spoke catching his breath. "AMELIA!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay hey so how was it?! You likey?! I hope so, any way I guess this chapter wasn't all that long but oh well, next chapter, oh ho boy you're in for a big surprise, believe me! I'm almost done writing it but you have to wait till next Friday to read it ;) Anyway, please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Followers... Y U No Review?! I mean come on really?! I barley got any reviews, only a few and it made me really sad! Please review this time or maybe I wont update next week!**

* * *

Amelia ran as fast as she could away from Arthur as tears flooded out of her eyes. She ran for about a minute and took many turns to loose Arthur in the maze of a school before she deemed that she had hidden herself well and stopped running. After catching her breath she began walking towards the closest girls room to cry in peace, she walked in slowly keeping a hand on the wall but stopped in the middle of the room back to the entrance before breaking down entirely. After a few moments she heard footsteps enter the room and, believing it was Arthur, was shocked that he actually came into the girls room, but she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Get out of here Arthur." She said keeping her back to him and trying to make her voice sound as stern as she could manage. "I don't want to talk to you." She heard the footsteps again but didn't move expecting that he had left. But then she felt hands grasp her breasts firmly and a strong Russian voice whisper in her ear,

"Guess again." Amelia squeaked in fear before squirming out of, who could only be Ivan's, grasp and turning around to face him covering her chest with her arms, eyes as wider then any human being thought possible.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked him while taking a step away.

"I'm not one to lie and when I told that limey, when you would be alone I would be there, I meant it" He told her his sick twisted smile on his face. Amelia felt her heart pick up and a sweat begin out of complete and utter fear.

"G...Get out of here!" Amelia spoke voice failing her while taking yet another step back. Ivan took a large step closer leaving only inches between the two. Before Amelia could take another step away from him Ivan smashed his lips forcibly against hers. She struggled and tried to fight him off but he was unfazed by her attempts, all he did was hold her wrists and forcibly pushed his tong into her mouth exploring it wildly. Amelia, in an attempt to get him off of her, bite down hard on his tong. He separated himself from her he pushed her roughly onto the floor.

"Ow! Ivan Let me go!" She begged him while he lowered himself on his knees in front of her.

"Ummm...no" Fresh new tears slid down her face and she began sobbing while she used her arms to push him away.

"We can't have you doing that, now can we?" Ivan took off his scarf and quickly used one end to tie Amelia's hands together before tying the other end to an water pipe just above their heads then keeping Amelia's arms above her head. Amelia instantly began to struggle against the scarf but this ended with no avail. Ivan moved so that he was straddling Amelia's legs while she continues to cry and kept her eyes shut tight head away from Ivan. Ivan moved his hands to grope Amelia's breasts rubbing them and squishing them quite roughly.

"Stop!" She begged him struggling as much as she possibly could beginning to cry even harder.

"I can't now."

"Please!"

"No, now shut your mouth!" Ivan let go of her breasts and went to take off his belt while Amelia begged repetitively him not to. He took his belt and wrapped it around Amelia's head placing it in her mouth and tying it to keep it in place. "There, that takes care of that." Amelia began to cry harder but the only noises that came out of her mouth were muffled whimpers. Ivan moved his hands to grasp Amelia's shirt and in one swift motion ripped her shirt in two leaving her there in her bra. Amelia kept her eyes tightly closed and prayed for anyone to come save her but really she was hoping for Arthur to come and save her.

Arthur was walking around the school looking for any sign of Amelia but he had obviously found nothing. He turned a corner but still he didn't see her anywhere, Arthur sighed and walked over to the nearest window looking outside.

"There's some dark clouds out it might rain later, I hope she didn't go outside." He whispered to himself for no real reason. He continued walking looking in every open class room and around every corner but he still found absolutely no trace of Amelia. He sighed again on the verge of giving up when he swore he heard a small whimper, he froze and remained silent hoping to hear it again, and it came again but this time louder, and there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that it was Amelia. He looked around and the only place he saw where the girl could be hiding would be the girls room. He walked over to the entrance but dared not go in (It was the girls room after all and he is a gentle man) He was about to call out to her when another voice came from inside stopping him.

"Stop squirming so I can get your pants off." That was clearly Ivan's voice and hearing him in there and after what he just said made Arthur's blood boil. Fists clenched he charged in to beat the living hell out of Ivan and maybe even kill him. Arthur walked in to see Ivan and Amelia sitting on the floor with Amelia's arms were tied above her head, while Ivan was currently trying to unbutton Amelia's pants as she squirmed, shirtless and crying. Ivan's back was to Arthur and Amelia's eyes were squeezed shut so neither of them knew he was there, but Arthur was about to change that. He charged up to the two and without second thought slammed his foot into Ivan's face getting him off of Amelia easily while sending him to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Ivan screamed looking up to see Arthur while he clutched his face and instantly paled upon seeing who it was.

"YOU SICK DEMENTED PIECE OF TOTALL SHIT! YOU'RE ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY THAT I DON'T WANTY TO LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF AMELIA BY KILLING YOUR RAPIST ASS!" Arthur screamed slamming his foot on Ivan's chest with as much possible might as he could. "NOW GET YOUR DISGUSTING FACE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CAN'T HELP MYSELF BUT KILL YOU! AND THIS ISN'T OVER, I PROMISE I WILL FUCKING KICK EVERY LAST SHIT YOU HAVE IN YOUR BODY BEFORE SHOVING THEM BCK IN TO BEAT THEM OUT OF YOU A SECOND TIME!" Arthur glared down at Ivan seething with rage and he watched as Ivan stood up and rushed out of there as fast as he could clearly intimidated by the enraged Brit. Arthur took a deep breathe to calm down before turning to Amelia and untying her hands from what looked like Ivan's scarf and taking his belt out of her mouth.

"Are you okay, Amelia?" He asked her lovingly while looking at her now open blue eyes.

"No." She answered simply and honestly before taking her now free hands and used them to hold onto her knees which she brought up to her chest. Arthur sighed and removed his coat draping it over Amelia and pulling it as tight as he could around her before picking her up bridal style. Without hesitation Amelia used one hand to grasp onto Arthur's shirt while the other held his coat onto her body then immediate;y broke down crying into his chest wetting his shirt.

"We'll call the police later and report what it looked like Ivan was trying to do to you." Arthur told Amelia while he walked out of the bath room. She only nodded her head after nuzzling it in Arthur's neck for comfort. Arthur clutched Amelia tightly while he walked back down to the student council room.

"Francis can give you a ride home okay?" Arthur looked down at Amelia's crying face and he felt his heart break in two, it pained him to see her like this. Amelia was always that happy go lucky kind of person, always had a smile no matter what the circumstance. And now Amelia was before him crying real tears of pain and fear, it was out of her character and made Arthur want to stop her tears and make her happy again, but if that didn't work then he would gladly cry along side her. Amelia only nodded again in response and clutched Arthur's shirt tighter. He then slowly planted a gentle, soft and yet still passionate kiss on Amelia's forehead, which made her open her blurry blue eyes to look into Arthur's soothing green ones. Not even thinking about what he was doing Arthur brought his lips down on Amelia's kissing her in the same soft, gentle, passionate way he had just done before, and much to his surprise Amelia began to kiss him back matching the passion Arthur put into it. They slowly separated and stared into each others eyes lovingly.

"Amelia, I love you. With all my heart and soul." Arthur spoke to her never breaking the connection between their eyes. Amelia looked him dead in the eyes as if searching his soul for any indication of him lying, but after determining that his feelings were genuine her tears finally dying down and she replied.

"I love you too Arthur! I have for so long!" She buried her head in Arthur's shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Arthur held her tighter as well before continuing to walk back to the meeting room. The whole walk there Amelia kept her arms around Arthur's neck and eventually her grip loosened and she relaxed in his arm as well as a light snore came from her, she had fallen asleep.

"It's been a pretty eventful day for you hasn't it?" Arthur whispered to Amelia even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He smiled at her sleeping form and walked slower as to not wake her up. When he made it back to the meeting room the door was still open as he left it, he peeked in to see Francis sitting there patiently waiting for him. Francis turned to the duo and an instant smirk came across his lips.

"Oh, you made it that far with her already, and in that short time? Ohonohonohon..." Francis spoke putting on his rape face (I know what just happened but I couldn't help but give him his rape face) Arthur didn't insult Francis instead in order to get his point across he gave Francis a pleading look.

"It wasn't me, Ivan removed her shirt." Arthur told him and instantly Francis' face became serious.

"Oh." Was the only thing Francis could say and then just looked away not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Francis, would you be able to take Amelia home? Since you have a car?" Francis looked up at Arthur an offered him a comforting smile.

"Of course, I've got you covered." He then stood pulling his keys out of his pocket before walking towards the door. "Let's go." Francis walked out the door and Arthur followed shortly behind Amelia still fast asleep in his arms. They walked out of the school into the parking lot and Arthur constantly looked around fearing they would be jumped by Ivan at any moment.

"Would you calm down? We'll be fine my car is right there." Francis spoke pointing towards the red convertible in the middle of the parking lot.

"T...There's no back seat. Where am I going to put Amelia?" Arthur asked staring at the French boy.

"In your lap, where else?" Arthur was ready to scream but a little squirm from Amelia in his arms reminded him that there was someone asleep here.

"Whatever, frog." Arthur walked up the the passenger side of the car and stood there unable to actually open the door with Amelia in his arms. "Um... A little help?" He asked Francis who hadn't noticed the problem.

"Oh sorry, forgot your hands are full." Francis winked to Arthur and walked over opening the door for him then shutting it behind them. "Who's the Gentleman now?"

"Shut up, frog!" Arthur began to situate Amelia so she would be most comfortable. He had her legs draped over his own and her head was leaning on his shoulder, it was a complete accident okay! Francis slipped into the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition before the car came roaring to life.

"Let's go." He spoke before pulling out of the school's parking lot and onto the road. Arthur and Amelia didn't live to far from the school, hence why they would walk to and from, so the car ride would take only about five minutes and most, depending on traffic.

"Am I taking you two to your house or hers?" Francis asked making a stop at a stop sign.

"Hers, my parents aren't home and it's just my brothers so that would be pretty bad." Arthur replied looking down at Amelia's sleeping face.

"Ah right." Francis turned down onto the road that Arthur and Amelia lived on and after driving only halfway down the street he turned into Amelia's drive way.

Arthur was able to open the door now with Amelia's new position but that changed as he had to hold her like before as he climbed out of the car.

"Thanks Francis, I owe you one." Arthur told Francis before using his foot to close the door behind him.

"Any time, now be sure to take good care of little Amelia!" Francis replied sticking his head out the car window.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, farewell!" Francis then pulled out of the drive way and headed back down the street the way he came.

""He can be such an idiot sometimes." Arthur laughed to himself walking up to Amelia's door. "Damn!" He spoke once realizing he couldn't open the door. He chose to instead knock on the door with his foot to gain someone's attention. He waited a few moments before the door was opened to reveal Amelia's mother.

"Oh my god! Arthur what happened to Amelia?!" She asked him becoming very panicked.

"I'd love to tell you but could I go put her in her room first?" Arthur replied.

"Oh yes, please hurry." She moved out of the way to let Arthur in and he went strait for Amelia's room. The door was closed but since Amelia's mother followed him she just opened it for him.

"Thank you." He spoke to her and walked in the door, he set Amelia down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. Before leaving though he placed a quick kiss on Amelia's forehead and then went to go join Amelia's mother in the kitchen. When he walked in he saw not only Amelia's mother waiting for him but her father as well.

"Now," Her father began. "Tell me what happened to my daughter."

* * *

**A/N: so how was it?! You pissed at me? Probably. Anyway I really need reviews, I seriously crave them. They're like coffee to a tiered person or water to a thirsty person! Seriously I NEED reviews!**

**Stay Wizard(And give me reviews)**

**~Mortis**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I'm back with chapter 7 and well yeah. I didn't get much feed back from last chapter but oh well maybe more this time. Let's begin!**

* * *

"Now," Her father began. "Tell me what happened to my daughter." Arthur took a deep breath as he sat down across from the two before he began to depict what happened.

"Well, earlier in the day we were walking to class when Amelia was approached by a Russian boy at our school named Ivan. He walked up to her and against her will had kissed her and fondled her breasts..." Arthur began before he was interrupted. Amelia's father stood strait up slamming his hands on the table making it shake.

"WHAT?!" He screamed becoming absolutely furious. "How dare he! Well that kid doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

"Honey, please let him finish." Mrs. Jones spoke placing her hands on his arms to calm him down.

"Fine." He sat back down and looked back at Arthur. "Continue."

"Okay, well I had gotten him off of her we returned to class and the day went pretty normally from there. But when the end of the day came Amelia was to scared to walk home so she waited until I was finished with my student council meeting. But she wandered off and when I found her she was..." Arthur stopped and looked down not sure if he could continue seeing how Mr. Jones reacted about what happened earlier.

"She what?" Mr. Jones demanded.

"She was... very close to being raped by Ivan when I found her..." Arthur cringed when Mr. Jones slammed his hands on the table again.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Andrew! Language!" Mrs. Jones told him very shocked at his choice of words.

"Silvia! How does that matter?! Did you not here what he just said?!"

"I did, but I don't think that's cause for cussing!" Before Mr. Jones could utter another word a tired voice spoke up from the doorway in the kitchen.

"What's everyone screaming about?" Everyone turned to see Amelia in the doorway rubbing her eyes now wearing a shirt.

"Oh baby!" Mrs. Jones ran up to her daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Are you okay sweetie?" She began to stroke Amelia's hair soothingly while Arthur and Mr. Jones walked up to them.

"I guess, still a little tired. But I really don't want to talk about it." Amelia answered keeping her gaze to the floor. Mr. Jones went over and hugged Amelia as well before he began to speak to her.

"I'm going to call the school and the police about what this kid did to you and I'll be sure to kick his ass." Amelia giggled at her father's words before responding.

"Dad, I don't think it's legal to beat the crap out of a kid."

"Well then I'll kick his dad's ass." The three in the hug began to laugh together and Arthur smiled at the sight before him.

"_If only I had a family like this one." _Arthur thought to himself.

"Well, I believe I've overstayed my welcome. I should be getting home." Arthur spoke to the three making his way towards the door.

"No Artie!" Amelia struggled out of her parent's grasp and ran up to Arthur trapping him in a hug. "Don't go! You're the one who saved me from that Russian rapist, don't go. I know I'm usually the one to be the hero but today you were my hero!" Arthur smiled at her words before turning around and hugging her back.

"Well, happy I could help." Arthur laughed. Amelia let him go and turned back to her parents grabbing Arthur's hand in her own.

"I almost forgot! Mom, dad, Arthur is my boyfriend!" Amelia smiled at her words where as Arthur blushed deeply.

"Well I'm glad then! I'm proud to have my daughter dating someone who has saved her from a rapist dick!" Mr. Jones replied clasping Arthur's shoulder.

"Andrew!" Mrs. Jones screamed to her husband.

"What?" Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes and walked up to the couple.

"I think you made a good choice dear, Arthur's is a sweet gentleman."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Arthur spoke to the woman.

"Not a problem, now why don't you stay for dinner Arthur?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose, Mrs. Jones."

"You wouldn't be, please stay for dinner."

"Yeah please Artie?!" Amelia joined in pleading him with her puppy dog eyes. With a sigh Arthur reluctantly agreed.

"Okay fine if you insist, I will."

"Thanks Artie!"

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky you're so cute." Amelia started to giggle while Arthur blushed after he realized what he just said.

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"S...Shut up!"

"Well I'm going to go start dinner now." Mrs. Jones spoke before walking into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

"And I think I'll go make a call to your school about this Ivan kid, god rest his soul." Mr. Jones replied with a smile.

"But dad, he's not dead." Amelia replied.

"Not yet." Mr. Jones walked up to Amelia and placed a small kiss on her forehead before moving down to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry but once Arthur is gone we are going to talk about what happened." He moved away and patted her shoulder before walking out of the room. Amelia stood there a little stunned, she really didn't want to relive what had happened earlier and her father was going to make her.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Arthur asked a few moments after Mr. Jones left the room.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She replied snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey let's go play some video games dude! Come on!" She grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him up the stairs to her room.

"Amelia slow down my arm hurts!" Arthur spoke trying to stop the excited girl.

"No way dude, I want to play that cool new game I got from Kiku!" She started laughing as she ran up the stairs faster much to the Brit's protests. But in all reality she was just trying to keep her mind off of the problem and to keep anyone else from bringing it up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I guess this wasn't a very long chapter but oh well I'm a little stuck on what to do. If you guys could give me some ideas or suggestions that'd be great! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. Info

**A/N: Okay hey what's up?! Yeah I know I'm late and this isn't an update so please don't kill me! But I've tried to update this story so many times but I have no ideas, I think I'm going to drop the story because well I'm drawing a blank. If anyone would like to take this story off my hands by adopting it please do! Just leave a review or PM me about it and I would willingly hand it over. Please if no one adopts the story it will remain a poor unforgotten orphan :( Please let me know if you're interested!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	9. TopazAutumnLeaves

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you didn't expect to hear from me again but I have one last announcement. TopazAutumnLeaves has adopted this story. They will be continuing it so you all need to go check out them. I'm sorry everybody that I couldn't continue the story, I'm a horrible Author! But I have hope that TopazAutumnLeaves restore this story to its former glory. So for one final time...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	10. Chapter 8

Hi, it's TopazAutumnLeaves! I asked MortisBane if I could continue the story and she agreed. Anyway, I hope you like the story. It's probably not as good as hers but please bear with me... *^*

* * *

[Winner: BurgerGirl! TeaGentleman, is a loser.]  
"I win again, Iggy!" Amelia beamed at the screen. She had completely Arthur's abolished territory. Arthur sighed.

"Congratulations." He said in a dull voice. 'For the thirteenth time...' He got up and looked at Amelia. She was looking up at the Englishman. "It's getting late. I'm going home..."

Amelia panicked. She looked at the clock that said 8:48. "It's not that late, Artie! Stay for another round, pretty please!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "It is late and I'm tired... Besides, the appearance of a greeting does not affect the greeting itself."

"Ahhuh..." She had no idea about what he just said. "But c'mon! Sleep over or something just don't leave me alone!" She jumped towards Arthur, making both of them fall to the ground.

It took quite a while but Amelia managed to convince Arthur for staying (she said she would throw away all his tea if he wouldn't).

/Time Skip

"I'll sleep on the floor." Arthur said in an embarrassed tone of voice. He was wearing his flying mint bunny pajamas. Amelia burst out in laughter when she saw what he was wearing.

"No way!" She clutched her stomach. "You need to sleep on the bed with me! With your-!" She laughed louder as she pointed at the flying mint bunny plushie that Arthur was holding. She rolled back. "Agahhh!" She laughed as she fell on the other side of the bed.

Arthur didn't like her reaction one bit...

"Okay, kids." Mrs. Jones walked into the room. "Bedtime!"

"MOOM!" Amelia turned red in embarrassment of being called a kid. Arthur chuckled. "I'm not a child anymore!" Her mother giggled as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

It was now dark.  
They were alone.

No. They will not make out.

"You need to sleep on the bed with me..."

"No. I don't want to get wrong ideas from your parents."

"Pretty please?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier that the appearance of a greeting-"

"Yeah, yeah... But it's dark!"

"Don't care. You sleep like this every night."

Before Arthur could protest again, he felt hands carry him towards the bed. "Let go of me, you American!"

"Artie... I'm not doing anything..."

"Turn on the friggin lights!"

Amelia panicked and reached for a bedside lamp and turned it on. She saw Arthur floating in mid-air. "IGGY! YOU ARE FLOATING IN MID-AIR! YOU ARE POSSESSED BY SOMETHING! AGHHHHH THERE'S A GHOST IN MY BEDROOM!"

"Amelia, keep quiet or you'll wake up your parents. Captain Hook is carrying me, okay?"

"Oh yeah... Your imaginary friends..."

"THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY!"

/Time Skip

"So did you have a nice sleep, kids?" Mrs. Jones asked when she saw Amelia and Arthur being carried by Mr. Jones.

"Dad... You have a very curvy butt."

"Super curvy..."

"Honey, what happened to them?" Mrs. Jones looked at the teenagers. They looked like they were drunk or something. And the fact that they were rubbing her husband's ass was not helping at all.

"Ugh... I saw this stick with a star on the end earlier and I said some random words and... Yeah..." He threw the kids onto the couch. "But it's not my problem."

"Hey Iggy... My dad is baaalldd."

"Amelia, look! Your mom cooks shit!"

The couple looked at each other. "Are you sure it's not your problem, dear?"

/Time Skip

"Oh god, Artie... My head fucking hurts!" Amelia growled as she and Arthur entered the school.

"I should really tell Tinker bell not to leave my wands anywhere she wants..." Arthur sighed as he slopped down on his seat. Amelia sat next to him.

Amelia smiled. Ivan was suspended because of what he did to her, thank god... But still... something felt... off...

"Amelia!" She snapped out of her daydreams. "Finally, you are awake..."

"Oh.. Uh... Yeah..."

"Is there anything bothering you?" Arthur leaned over to his girlfriend. She felt uneasy (no. Not because of Arthur) but she doesn't know why.

Amelia gulped and sighed. "I don't... know?"

Arthur smiled sweetly at the American. "If anything ever bothers you, just tell me, okay love?"

"Thank you..." She leaned on her desk and started drawing scribbles of herself.

/Time Skip

Ring! Ring!

It was lunch and the students burst out of the doors, some were nearly broken. Some were broken. A specific example would be door that Amelia and Arthur had opened. "Now... What do you have for lunch, Iggy?"

"Scones." Arthur smiled proudly as he opened a small bag. A greenish gas flew out of the bag and, when smelled, could cause fainting, vomiting, choking, lose of appetite and, in rare conditions, death. But what was really occupying the bag was the worst... Nearby students covered their noses in attempt to avoid dying, or at least fainting on the spot. "What about you?"

"Ahh... Got none... I forgot to remind my mom this morning to stop by the McDonalds..." Amelia folded her hands and pouted. "And I'm starving... I suppose I could use my allowance..." She reached into her pocket but before she could bring out her wallet, Arthur stopped her.

"Don't." Arthur smiled. "Let's share."


End file.
